Rotkäppchenalptraum
by Sternenschwester
Summary: RusAmi - OS - Er trug ein Kleid und Russland war ein Wolf, da musste irgendwas falsch sein...


Salute die Herrschaften!

Diesmal ist es wieder ein AmiRus geworden. Es war eine eindeutige Kurzschlussreaktion, welche aber dann doch Zeit gebraucht hat bis sie fertig gestellt war, aber Shit happens und viel Spaß damit.

Lg, Sternenschwester.

Rotkäppchenalptraum

"Großmütterchen, warum hast du so große violette Augen?" Unschuldig betrachtete Alfred das runde Gesicht vor ihm. Über die Tatsache, dass er in einem lächerlichen roten Kleid steckte, sah er mit einer Ignoranz hinweg, welche er sich erst durch lange Übung im politischen Alltag erworben hatte. Das gefährliche Grinsen, hinter dem sich zum Teil auch ein ihm nur zu gutbekannter Wahnsinn verbarg, gewann bedenklich an Intensität. Offen würde es Amerika nie zu geben, aber eben diese unberechenbare Seite, zog ihn in schwachen Momenten zu diesem verdammten Kommunist wie die Motte zum Licht. Wobei er sich meistens schon gefragt hatte, wer die Motte war und wer das Licht. Denn das auch schon öfters der andere versucht hatte, ihn außerhalb ihres politischen Leben zu allein zu treffen, war selbst ihm bei seiner fehlenden Aufmerksamkeit für solche intermenschlichen Details aufgefallen. Vielleicht waren sie beide Motten, die sich auf den Weg zum tödlichen Licht gefunden hatten und sich nun vor dem sicheren Tod noch schnell auf ein gefährliches Spiel einließen. "Damit ich besser sehen kann wie du vor mir in die Knie gehen wirst", antworte die raue Stimme des Hünen, wobei er eindeutig heraushören konnte, wie hibbelig der andere zu werden begann. (w  
Das alles hatte eine Richtung eingeschlagen, welche ohne Zweifel nicht mehr dem vorgesehenen Weg des Märchens folgte. Ein Schauer jagte Alfred den Rücken runter und er meinte zu spüren wie einzelne Härchen sich auf seinen Nacken aufstellten. Auch er wurde langsam aber sicher unruhig, und aufs Äußerte gespannt. Etwas nicht ganz kindergerechtes braute sich mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, oder wenigstens mit jedem Augenblick, in denen er in diese violetten Augen sah, zwischen ihnen zusammen. "Großmütterchen, warum befinden sich scharfe Raketen auf Cuba?" Wie er auf diese Frage kam, wusste Alfred nicht ganz und fragte auch nicht danach. Vielleicht lag es daran das er sich den ganzen Tag mit den geheimen Unterlagen seiner Geheimdienste herumgeschlagen hatte. Der Wolf über den er sich zu Hälfte beugte und ganz nebenbei eine erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit einem bestimmten Russen aufwies, ließ vorsichtig aber bestimmt seine pelzigen Hände über die Arme des Amerikaners gleiten, um dann mit deutlichen Druck, kaum war er bei den Schultern angekommen, diese runterzudrücken. In einer angenehmen Schreckstarre, ließ Alfred alles mit sich geschehen. „Damit ich dich besser unter Kontrolle habe und ist denn das auch so wichtig?" Der vollkommen in rotbekleidete Amerikaner merkte wie ihn eine selten bekannte Erregung ergriff. Ja, innerlich gab er es zu, die ganze Atmosphäre machte ihn auf eine aberwitzige Weise geil, selbst wenn er es niemals laut aussprechen würde. Schon gar nicht vor dieser Ratte unter ihm, welche offenbar nicht gerade die keuschersten Gedanken hegte, und selbst von der ganzen auf ihre Weise erotischen Stimmung angesteckt worden war. Als sich ihre Gesichter immer mehr nährten, unterband er jeden Impuls der Gegenwehr. Der Blonde wollte es! Er wollte selber sehen wohin das alles führen würde. Einmal seinen Gelüsten nachgeben und was tun, wofür er den nächsten Morgen verfluchen würde. Ihre Lippen trafen sich und ohne einen Gedanken zu verschwenden, dass er einen Russen in Wolfsmantel küsste, ließ er sich auf das wilde Spiel ein. Jede Empfindung entsprach in Teilen der Vorstellung die sich Alfred während schlaflose Nächte gemacht hatte. Immer mehr wurde er aufs Bett gezogen und nahm auch wahr wie eng es unter seinen Strümpfen geworden war. Ihr Atem vermischte sich, eine Hand fuhr ihm grob durch die sandfarbenen Strähnen und zog ihn noch mehr runter, offenbar auch im Ziele ihn dort zu behalten wo er auch war, während sich eine zweite unter den Bund der weißen Strümpfe schob. Überrascht unterbrach Alfred den Kuss, um dann überrumpelt in das gierige Gesicht des anderen zu sehen.

Mit einem stummen Schrei fuhr Alfred hoch. Verwirrt fuhr er sich mit den Händen durch die Harre. Er hatte nur geträumt mehr nicht. Der Stoff seines T-Shirts klebte unangenehm an Haut. Sein Plusschlag raste, wobei auch Blut in den ungünstigsten Gegenden gepumpt wurde. "Was ist denn los, kleines Amerika?", fragte verschlafen eine raue Stimme neben ihn. Ohne Nachzudenken begann der Blonde zu reden. "Ich habe geträumt, dass ich als Rotkäppchen Burger zu meiner englischen Großmutter bringen sollte. Dann bin ich auf einen russischen Wolf gestoßen und der hat mich gefragt zu wem ich den wollte..." "Du als Rotkäppchen?" Ein charakteristisches Lachen erfüllte in seiner typischen Rauheit das Schlafzimmer. „Ich sagte dir doch dass du keinen Wodka verträgst." Erst jetzt wurde sich Amerika des schweren russischen Akzentes bewusst. Völlig entgeistert starrte er zum dunklen Silhouette, welcher sich in der Dunkelheit abhob. Selbst wenn er keine Brille auf der Nase trug und somit seine Umgebung völlig unscharf wahrnahm, so konnte er es sich nur zu gut ausmalen, wer da neben ihn sein Bett teilte. Zuerst brachte er vor lauter Schreck kein Wort zusammen, nur um dann um so lauter zu sprechen. "Shit, Russia! was machst du in meinem Bett?" Allein das unheimliche Lachen blieb die einzige Antwort auf seine Frage, bevor sich ein Lippenpaar bestimmend über die seinigen legte.

Betagelesen von Mimmi (animexx)


End file.
